battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheKnightOfOyashiro
Welcome aboard Look in a dictionary "Materiel" is not a word. It's "Matériel", and it is not the correct word. It means "supplies of weapons used by an army". Last time I checked, the M95 wasn't an anti-supplies-of-weapons-used-by-an-army rifle. "Material" is what we're looking for as it can pierce though various materials, such as wood, concrete, steal, etc. Besides, look anywhere, and it'll be written "anti-material rifle". SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:52, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ... shit, you're right. I'll undo my revision. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:55, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hi Yuri, remember me? Thanks for marking that vandalism. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 21:17, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I didn't know you edited here! [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 21:29, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Conquest Pwnage (Atacama Desert article disscusion page) Yeah. I own MW2, and just got BF: BC2. I think, in all, Atacama Desert is my most disliked map of the game, and I have never won that map (I played that map about 7 times on different servers and still didn't win!). Anyways, I just rather stick to the Rush games for now. Anyways, good idea about putting C4 on ur own heli. But anyways, yeh, lotsa spawn killz. Btw, would u agree that the map would be funner if there was only 1 heli? Even if ur team didn't have the base/heli, it would much funner than haveing 2 hostile heli's. U can reply on my talk page Battlefield Bad Company: 2 21:36, September 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:Terminology No no, I understand what you mean and I noticed it. It's better use of words, I agree. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 02:24, September 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:Help Aye sir, I'll look into it during the week, as I'm busy this weekend. I'll also try to finish up the infobox level that you asked me to do a few weeks ago. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:54, September 25, 2010 (UTC) RE:wow It's a little hobby i have. Very rarely tell anyone about it face-to-face though. People in my school don't appreciate the skill involved in making knex guns (or any models really) - 21:20, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Depends. The TAR-21 and ACR i made were made from instructions (check the image licensing) on the site instructables.com, whereas the HK416 and the Colt Commando were built from pictures (except the commando's firing mech, which was from the ACR) - 21:25, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Sometimes a program (i've forgotten the name) designed to be a CAD tool for knex modellers. It allows me to create designs for new guns without having to modify them for my low piece count - 21:31, September 26, 2010 (UTC) RE:Dude that's pretty cool! - 06:29, October 1, 2010 (UTC) It is worth buying. For just £10 it's worthy of being placed with the best games out there, including MW2 and BC2. Like the guys in the trailers said, a AAA game for a quarter of the price. - 16:19, October 1, 2010 (UTC) This is a moment i cannot avoid...HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! (just kiddin'. Unlucky) - 16:28, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Alright Don't sweat it. I'll make it based on Wikipedia info when I have enough time. Thanks for considering, though. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 17:10, October 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:What? YESSIR. A NEW MAP. FINALLY. Comment on the blog if you would... SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 01:08, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Vietnam Wow, nice! Well, considering we have little information concerning Battlefield Vietnam, the thing I'd like most is some concrete information on the weapons and vehicles. I worked on that a lot a while back, but a a lot of it (especially for infantry weapons) is very vague and probably inaccurate. Also, you could try maybe taking screenshots of the weapons and vehicles. As I said earlier, I did that often a while back, but I took them all in .jpg files. I was hoping to replace them by .png files at some point, but I've been working on BF1942 and getting ready for BFBC2V lately. Essentially, anything is welcome. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 01:39, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :.png is better quality, but takes more space. What matters is that it's just better. See, when you take a .jpg file, it makes a bunch of blurry ridges around lines. This is a good example, and generally what we'd want for a good gallery. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 01:59, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Just realised that the link was comparing .gif to .jpg, so here. Either way, you can see that .jpg sucks. Also, you can simply use the Print Screen button on your keyboard and copy paste in MS Paint while using on of the top to tools (the ones to crop an image), and save it under .png. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 02:04, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Ummm, that's not right. What exactly are you doing? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 02:30, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Still seems to be problematic. The images are still in .jpg quality, as if you took a .jpg, printscreened that and then converted to .png, which is useless because the damage is already done :/ Oh, and replace the images in the gallery. Don't put the first person images in the gunboxes. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 02:54, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::As long as it isn't a blurry blob-fest, I don't see why not! SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 03:00, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Pretty good! The only thing I don't like is that it doesn't show it in action.The video's good because it presents the guns recoil, accuracy, rate of fire and zoom when aimed, but it doesn't show its killing capabilities. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 03:25, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::And there's no sound, but that doesn't really matter too much. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 03:28, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Oh, I see. I figured it was the program you're using, wouldn't make sense for you to not include the sound. Anyways, if you get videos like that for every gun (and maybe find a program that records sound, lol), that'd be great! In fact, where did you get the program? I might be able to do the same with BF1942. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 03:31, November 7, 2010 (UTC) The videos are great! Just remember to put them in a video thumb box thingy. Looks nicer, imo, and we can post the same video on different article easily. Also, the BFV weapon template is called "Template:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam". Kind of long, I know, but I'm sure you can cope. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) Honour the sacrifices 21:34, November 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:What is that? The "Read More" thingy? According to Sannse, it's a feature that was added with the new look. It's supposed to become optional. Does it bother you? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) Honour the sacrifices 21:08, November 9, 2010 (UTC) BFBC 2 Vietnam It will be released on December 18 for PC and December 21 for consoles (December 22 for PS3 in Europe.) :DEath seems to have generously answered you, so yeah... SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 03:59, December 2, 2010 (UTC) A bit of help I know that you're Eastern European (Ukrainian if my memory is correct), but would you happen to know the Russian language? If so, could you maybe translate this article? It's for a project and I need it kinda fast. The Google translate version is kinda fail... I barely understand. So if you can, I'd thank you very much! SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:38, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Math Really? Bro, I'm still in high school... Well, you can give it a shot, but chances are I won't have a clue of what you're talking about, and not to mention, I learnt all my math in French, so the terms might be a bit screwy too. Still, go for it. I'm pretty good at algebra. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:34, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::You're sure it's ''-32'' and not just 32? If it was 32, it'd be pretty simple. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:22, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::That ain't too hard. ::First, make sure you have a side that is 0. So, you equation is now 0=-1x2+12x-32. ::Next, you can either do the quadratic equation. So x=(-b±√(b2-4ac))÷2a, where the variables of equation come from 0=ax2+bx+c. ::So here's how it goes: #x=(-12±√(122-4(-1)(-32)))÷2(-1) #Simplify: x=(-12±√(144-128))÷-2 #Solve your square root: x=(-12±16)÷-2 ::Now you do either + or - ::Let's start with + #x=(-12+16)÷-2 #x=4÷-2 #x=-2 ::Now - #x=(-12-16)÷-2 #x=-28÷-2 #x=14 ::That's the quadratic formula. I personally hate the other way, but I can do that too, if this is a bit screwy for ya. Though, it's a bit hard with the ''-32''... SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:35, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Yep, same thing. #Subtract 2x on both sides: 2x-2x=5x2+45x-2x #0=5x2+43x (in this case c=0) #x=(-43±√(432-4(5)(0)))÷2(5) #x=(-43±√(1849))÷10 #x=-43±43÷10 :Let's go with + #x=-43+43÷10 #x=0÷10 #x=0 :Now - #x=-43-43÷10 #x=-86÷10 #x=-8.6 Your zeroes are 0 and -8.6 SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:21, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, no problem. If there's anything else, please, ask away! SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:26, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Impossible. The square root of a negative number doesn't exist. Think about it: nothing multiplied by itself gives -20. Whatever you're doing, something went wrong or your problem is impossible. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 02:02, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Actually there technically is a way of having negative square roots. It's called "imaginary numbers", and no joke, they are a recognised mathematical term. So, for insance, the square root of -1 ends up as the term "j" (or "i" in some books), and thus the square root of -2 (if my memory serves me correctly) is 2j. Now, this won't come up on calculators as they're too dumb to do calculations with this sort of thing, but it is a subject on the GCSE/A-level specification for maths, and it has been proved with simultaneous equations and some random formula by a french-sounding guy whose name i've forgotten. - 21:09, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, here's where you're wrong. -102 is 100, not -100. -10x-10=100 - A negative times a negative always gives a positive. So that makes 100+80. You're looking for the square root of 180. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 02:14, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::No problemo! SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 02:32, December 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: ??? - 20:35, December 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Dragon Age II Probably won't. My current list of games for next year are: *Warhammer 40k: Space Marine *Battlefield 3 And after that, I won't have much space for other games. - 14:16, December 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Well, I've never played Empire. My computer's too shitty. I saw my friend play it once, though. He seemed to have annihilated an enemy army by waiting and barraging with artillery. But they're not any better in Medieval II; I can't even count how many times I've won because of I was spamming archers. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 03:33, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :Ever heard of the Battle of Blood River? I heard that contributed to the Dutch victory... SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 03:47, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, to sum up what was so particular about the battle... 470 Dutch pioneers vs. 10000-20000 Zulu warriors... Dutch casualties: 3 wounded / Zulu casualties: 3000+ dead or wounded. lol SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 03:54, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, they were defending in this enclosure of wagons and used scatter munitions to cause the most casualties possible. I find it fascinating how simple pioneers, not even trained soldiers, and so few of them, managed to fend off a legion of Zulus, and then even chase after them as they retreated. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 04:16, December 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:Music thingy No, I haven't. Sounds pretty good though. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:18, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :Dude, lol, it's like the diabeetus or mudkip challenge... SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:29, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::That guy makes me laugh everytime I hear him. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:43, December 20, 2010 (UTC) RE:S2TW MY COMPUTER IS SHITTY! GRARAGGRARARABBBALLE GRABLE SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 03:19, December 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:rollback I see no harm in doing that. Since that's put together with our Trusted User scheme, I'll also award you this: Congrats! SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 01:16, December 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:MoH music lol, really? You know, I always thought music added SO MUCH to a video game. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 02:09, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Rollback I was passing by when I saw you'd been upgraded, so I just wanted to congratulate you for your achivements and thank you for your ongoing contributions - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 14:42, December 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Nice work! I finally managed to download Vietnam on ma PS3 after 2 DAYS of waiting and frustration at Sony for NOT UPDATING THE PLAYSTATION STORE!!!! (sorry, i usually like sony, but they are pretty lazy IMO) - 17:24, December 23, 2010 (UTC) NO! Make it a Dusty-style beard! I've got dibs on the goatee!!! - 17:37, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Yo Yeah I don't like that song SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 02:02, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :For an unparodied one, it's not very clean either, lol SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 02:18, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::The two are basically dirty, even if one's actually a parody. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 03:26, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Heeeeeeeeeeeey No. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:00, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :lol jk :Ok, gimme a second.SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:01, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Sound-making program Unfortunately not. I really have no knowledge on any such program, let alone a free one. All I can tell you is to try and Google it. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 03:14, January 15, 2011 (UTC) idunnolol Does it really matter? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:31, January 19, 2011 (UTC)